


(500) Days of Terezi

by tzsintimates



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Romance, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzsintimates/pseuds/tzsintimates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are a miserable, love sick fool who messed up the best thing that has ever happened to you. You've spent a very long time in the dark, thinking, and where this story kicks off, you're currently standing, alone. This is a story about Karkat trying to get over Terezi, even though she left because of him. This story is about their ups and downs in their relationship, but mostly ups.<br/>(TW: Second person perspective, some suggestive scenes, and of course, swearing lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're standing outside on the porch of Gamzee's apartment like a miserable fool. You sigh and take a sip of whatever was inside the plastic party cup you acquired the moment you walked through the door. You haven't taken a single drink of it; it was merely shoved into your hands by Sollux, who gave you a drunken nod before carrying on with making out with some random girl. You had your suspicions on what it could be; whiskey, piss, tequila, something like that. The drink hit your tongue, and surprisingly, you didn't recoil in disgust, but was a little taken off. It was strawberry flavored soda, Faygo, with just a hint of Vodka in it. You let out a small sigh again, taking the cup from your lips as you stared longingly out at the lit up city around you. You wanted to leave and make company with yourself, but this was Gamzee's party—your best friend's party—you couldn't leave. For God's sake, you just got there! You turn around to face the people inside the small apartment. Though the slide door and all the windows were closed, you could still hear the music and chatter from those who occupied the living quarters, and you began ponder how so many people fit into that tiny apartment, or how Gamzee wasn't kicked out yet for having so many parties.

You lean back against the brick wall that made up the porch wall and watch the others inside without any hint of amusement crossing your face. Your mind kept wondering off, even though you told yourself countless times you wouldn't let it bug you. It was, no matter how much denial you were in. You were deeply bothered and you would stay that way until your life ended. You placed the cup full of the Faygo on top of the concrete slab, feeling boredom and loneliness get to you. You really didn't want it. It was pressed into your palms without you being able to say no. Under your 'tough' act, you were really a softy and couldn't say no to any of your friends. Well, except for maybe Nepeta, but that was a completely different situation in itself. With a casual head turn to check your surroundings, you made sure no one was around before you "accidentally" knocked the cup off the balcony with the back of your hand. You mouth an 'oops', and presume people watching from a far.

She would have scolded you for your actions. She would have scolded you like a child with a crocodile grin plastered on her lips. It would have been like the first time you met her, and just the thought of her wide smile was bringing  
back memories; memories you wanted to keep suppressed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a chapter summary because I'm not really in the best mood right now, so sorry :/ Thanks for bookmarking and commenting and adding kudos onto this story! It is greatly appreciated~  
> Sorry if this chapter (or story) is not what you expected. Forewarning, it starts out with the first memory Karkat shared with her. (Spoiler alert: 'She' is Terezi :o )  
> Enjoy chapter two! Please comment, bookmark, kudo, whatever you want!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The beautiful (yes, beautiful) Andrew Hussie created Homestuck. Therefore, he owns Homestuck, not me, or anyone else.

"Excuse you." you heard an annoyed voice pipe up behind you.

You turn your body around to look, to face the person standing behind your tall, lanky body. She stood about 5'5", slim and thin, with a loose grin hanging off her lips, her arms crossed over her chest, and red shades resting recklessly on the bridge of her nose. She was very cute, almost too cute. She wasn't cute like Nepeta, who had that cuteness only kittens had. She was a different kind of cute…she was down right beautiful.

You smirk anyways, even though just seeing this girl made you just want to smile. You seriously needed to sort out your feelings. "May I help you?"

Her smile turned to a grin and her hands dropped so one was gripping her waist. "You can start by getting out of my personal bubble. You're kind of standing too close there, bud."

You look down, and noticed how close you were to her. You had more than enough room. For God's sake, you were camping out in a fucking tent over night, of course you had enough room! You take a step back; your smile grew into a sarcastic grin.

"Excuse me, princess. I didn't realize I was breathing the same air as you." you tease, and you can see her grin only grow wider. She had a crocodile grin spread across her face and all you could think was,  _Damn, this girl is so cute._

You two exchanged more words and you soon invited her into your tent, knowing you'd both be waiting in line for a long time. She poked fun at you, teasing and calling you names like creeper or weirdo. She spent the night with you, and you wanted to hold her right then and there. Your heart was pounding. Your face was flushed and your stomach was knotting with nerves as she slept. Okay, maybe you aren't in love with her, you concluded as you glance at her sleeping state from across the tent, but something is there. You can't help it. In the few hours you have spent with her, you have not been able to stop smiling. Who could? She's perfect. What other words were there to describe the feeling you had? You never believed in love at first sight. That was for the romantic comedies that kept you company when you were home alone, or just home in general. It didn't exist anywhere outside a Hollywood set…it didn't until now.

* * *

 

"Holy shit, it's my motherfucking bro, Karkat!" Gamzee says as he stepped out on to the porch with two bottles of beer in his hand.

You didn't remember seeing the slider door open, let alone his make-up covered face pressed against the glass to see if you, or anyone, had been standing out here. You chuckle, unsure of how you should be reacting. Much hadn't changed with him. He still wore that hideous, fucked up clown make-up, but honestly, it never bothered you to be seen in public with him looking like that. That's what best friends do. It really was good to see him again after you had shut yourself away from the world the last couple months, but your feelings were nagging at you. You start to recall that she never wore make-up, but it wasn't like she needed to. God, her beauty was pure and breathtaking and...Oh fuck, just what you needed, more thoughts about her. You push her to the back of your mind, or try to, and return your weary gaze to your best friend.

"Who'd you expect to see out here?" you ask—he closes the glass door and approaches you, holding out on of the beer bottles to you. You gingerly took it while he replied.

"I don't even fucking know. Just wasn't motherfucking expecting to actually see you, I guess." Gamzee leaned up against the brick wall next to you. Hey, you couldn't exactly be mad at him. He was being honest, after all.

You clank the top of your beer bottle with his and promptly press it to your lips. When the beer hit your lips, you tried not to show you didn't like it. You didn't really like beer, but you could tolerate it. You pull back to see what kind this was.  _Bud Lite._  Not even Budweiser, which was the sad thing. You drank hard alcohol, like whiskey and rum. You enjoyed the shit that could fuck you up so hard. You liked to wake up from a night of drinking and thinking, what the fuck happened last night. That usually ensures a good fucking time.

"I can't believe you're actually drinking alcohol and not Faygo," you say, hissing a little as you looked at the bottle for a tad longer before looking back up at Gamzee. "Was the Faygo and vodka your idea?"

You watch as his eyes grow wide and nearly drop the beer in his hands. You took that as a no, and watch him scurry back to the apartment. It was quite clear that the mixed drink was not his doing. You shift around so you're leaning against the wall with your face pointed out to the city. The cool October air hit the side of your face, causing you to shiver. You're alone with your thoughts again, a place you don't want to be in. You would much rather be listening to Nepeta go on and on about her love for you than be alone with your mind. It was such a fucked up mess that you couldn't hardly stand being in its presence without wanting to cry.

"You're such a fuckass." You tell yourself and take a small swig of the beer.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's memories.

You sat outside the café with your hands folded neatly in your lap. You were nervous and felt like you were the only guy in the world who felt like this, even though Aradia and Sollux both told you over a thousand times it was normal for everyone. You were twiddling your thumbs and gnawing at your bottom lip, feeling your stomach knot and flutter and do all sorts of crazy shit, just like that first day. You shifted uncomfortably on the bench outside the café she worked at, anxious to get up and walk around with her. You pulled out your phone to check the time. 4:45, she would be getting out sometime soon. She said she usually left around 4:50, right?

It had been three weeks since you two met, waiting in line, overnight, for a concert just so you could get really good seats. The seats you guys got ended up being the worst fucking seat anyone could ever get because it took you two forever to pack the tent up, so you let a bunch of people go in front of you. You didn't know if she was bothered by it since she never protested about the others passing you. It was her idea to let them through, while in your selfishness, you wanted to get in right away. You wanted to spend time with her and get to know her even more, and you realized this as you folded the tent into your backpack. You were enjoying yourself, and it seemed like she was too. That was all that matter to you; her being happy. You two exchanged numbers as you went in for the concert, stood by each other, and just shared so many memories within those twenty-four hours or so you spent together. It was truly a night you couldn't forget even if you wanted to, but you didn't. You kept it cradled close to your heart

Sollux knew something was different too. The way you waltzed into the room was what gave it away, he said. You rolled your eyes and pulled the refrigerator door open.

"You're fucking delusional." you tell him, pressing your face into the cooling chamber. You were so blushing. Just her presence made you swooned.

"No, I'm being theriouth." he defended as you scanned the fridge. There was left over Chinese and a full case of Tab.

You scrunch your face up in disapproval. Seriously, who drinks this shit (other than Aradia)? You grab a can and stand up to show Sollux. "This all we have left? Your girlfriend has shit for taste buds." You pop open the can anyways, trying to avoid the fact that he was pestering you about the girl you met at the concert. Neither of you minded Tab, though. Sollux mostly drank it because Aradia liked to.

"You're lucky AA brought that cathe or we would be completely out of drinkth." he defended, loving that girl with the bottom of his heart no matter what.

You admired Sollux and Aradia's relationship. Their relationship was the definition of perfect. Everything about it was perfect, and you would be lying if you said you weren't jealous. Everyone would be lying if they said they weren't jealous. They had met in junior high, when the gang was in seventh grade (the gang meaning, you, Sollux, Gamzee and Eridan. Nepeta was in sixth grade). Aradia was new to the school district and Sollux was fortunate enough to have a majority of classes with her. They started to talk and have been together ever since.

"Tho, who ith thhe?" Sollux pressed and you couldn't feel your face heating up. You were getting annoyed because, why did it matter who she was?

"None of your goddamn business, dude," you said, moving to plop down lazily on the couch next to him. He was watching some documentary about bees, but he really didn't seem that interested in it. This was a surprise to you, but you pretended not to be and drink the Tab in your hands. Honestly, you and Sollux had a history too, and you could tell him anything, but something was holding you back about telling him about the girl at the concert. You didn't want to seem like an idiot who falls for a girl when he's known her for only a day.

"Come on, Karkat. Jutht tell me."

Silence fell between you two and you couldn't hold it anymore. You told Sollux about her, the perfect girl who spent the night in your tent after just an hour of getting to know each other. You told him everything; how she makes your heart pound, how her smile makes you smile, how happy she makes you feel. You could feel yourself reliving those moments with her again, and your heart starts to pound with joy. You looked over at Sollux with a cheesy grin hanging off your lips that you just couldn't hold in. He blinked and took off his glasses as a grin started to spread on his face.

"Dude, you got yourthelf a keeper."

You sat back on the bench outside her work with a sigh, feeling the uncomfortable brick prick into your back. You checked the time again, only to find out it a minute had passed since you last checked. You started to sweat, feeling dumb. What if you got the time wrong and you showed up to her work like, three hours early. You groaned, hitting yourself on the face with your hand. This always happened to you. You never paid attention to the finer details when you got excited and shit like this happened all the time because of that. You were fucking stupid and fucked up everything, it seemed.

You heard a soft chime of bells and your ears perked up to the sound as they rung through the brisk air. You looked up to see her standing on the stone steps that led up to the work place; standing with her hands balled into the pockets of her coat and a pretty scarf loosely wrapped around her slim neck. She held her nose up in the air, sniffing for you. Your face was heating up again and you couldn't decide if you should speak up because there she was, being so goddamn beautiful. Her signature grin took over her face, and she turned in your general direction.

"Mmm, cherry red, my favorite," she said, carelessly walking down the steps to get to you.

You stood up from the stiff bench and pulled your hands from your own pockets once you shoved your phone back into your pants. "Oh look, it's Sherlock Holmes."

Her laughter filled your ears and you felt warm on the inside. You felt her fingers twine together with yours and give your hand a tight squeeze. You couldn't look away from her, and even though she was blind and had no clue what she was looking at, she was looking into your eyes, and you couldn't be happier.

"So, where to, Karkles?" she asked as your heart jumped to your throat. You already hated the nickname, although it was the first time you've heard it, but coming from her, you about melted in her hands.

You smiled still and tugged on her hand. "Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes chapter three. Update about this story on fanfiction, it still hasn't been deleted, so lol.  
> Ugh, my body is so sore right now. I had my powderpuff football game last night and omg, the seniors (it was juniors against seniors, I'm a junior) were tripped us and kicking us and such. So, I have bruises all over my body, and my limps are sore and ehjgrhhgjhgUGH.  
> In other news, how was this chapter? How do you like this story? Please give me feedback, I really really want to know what people think. I'm sorry if the way I made Sollux speak was confusing; I was trying to imitate the speech pattern of someone with a lisp.


End file.
